


Берегись молчащей собаки и тихой воды

by Lisenok_Lis



Series: Мексика [1]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Legends, Mexico, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Берегись молчащей собаки и тихой воды<br/><b>Бета:</b> Melodi Onis<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Карлос "Кугар" Альварез, Джейк Дженсен<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен<br/><b>Жанр:</b> kid!fic-АУ, приключения, элементы мистики<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> оригинальные персонажи<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Маленький Дженсен, маленький Кугар, Мексика и мистика.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> написано для команды WTF The Losers 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Берегись молчащей собаки и тихой воды

_Мексика, Ла Пас, 1988 год_

Джейк Дженсен сидел прямо на дороге и сердито тер грязным кулаком глаза. За последние два дня он успел впервые в жизни искупаться в океане, наткнуться там на медузу и заработать здоровенный ожог, пытаясь ее ухватить. А еще он до крови расцарапал ногу на пляже и навсегда убежал от родителей.

Джейку Дженсену месяц назад исполнилось восемь. В карманах его шорт звенели три монетки по два песо каждая, он устал, хотел есть и был абсолютно несчастен. Не получилось чудесных каникул в Мексике, которые ему обещали мама с отцом — Сара, глупая, дурацкая девчонка, вчера объелась мороженого сразу после купания и простыла. Родители и старая тетя Эмилия хлопотали вокруг нее, а на Джейка только кричали, чтобы он убирался и не путался под ногами.

Впрочем, так было всегда. Сара хорошо училась, Сара дружила с одноклассницами, Сара не особо интересовалась техникой, Сару никто не считал странной и уж точно не пытался побить на заднем дворе школы после уроков. И ее все жалели. Так что Джейк не считал, что сделал что-то плохое, когда вышел из дома якобы за молоком и сел в первый же подвернувшийся автобус. Он просто решил проблему за всю семью разом. 

Сначала он думал отправиться в пустыню, чтобы посмотреть на гигантские кактусы, но потом вспомнил про дочку тети Эмилии, Люси. Она жила здесь, на самой окраине Ла Паса, сразу за церковью Святой Троицы, и ни за что бы не выдала Джейка родителям. Люси и сама сбежала из дома — давно, когда Джейк был совсем маленьким. Все родственники еще год говорили, что это ужасный позор и что-то там про психические отклонения, а потом вообще перестали упоминать имя Люси. Но Джейку она нравилась — с тех самых пор, как приехала в Штаты и забрала его с уроков на целый день. Люси подарила ему крутого робота и свою фотографию в обнимку с какой-то девушкой на фоне белой кирпичной стены, где яркой красной краской было написано «дом», накормила бургерами и сводила в кино. Джейк поверил ей, когда она сказала, что любит его, любит их всех и всегда ждет в гости. В общем, Люси была отличным вариантом. 

Все было хорошо, пока Джейк не обратился к сидящей на соседнем месте старушке с вопросом, как доехать до церкви Святой Троицы. Даже его плохого испанского хватило, чтобы понять, что церквей с таким названием в Ла Пасе три. И все они находятся на окраинах. На разных окраинах. 

Джейк был очень упорным мальчиком — так все говорили. Но когда две из трех церквей остались позади, а знакомая по снимку стена дома так и не нашлась, ему стало очень грустно.

До третьей церкви он доехал на последние деньги. Когда Джейк повернул на нужную улицу и увидел маленькое здание, стоящее у самой реки, ему захотелось заплакать. В сумерках белые кирпичные стены церкви казались почти ненастоящими, а буквы, складывавшиеся в слово «дом», выцвели и стали бурыми. 

Джейк подошел ближе, попробовал заглянуть в неплотно заколоченные окна, но ничего не разглядел — внутри было совсем темно. Тогда он совершенно позорным образом плюхнулся на задницу, начал тереть глаза, пытаясь не реветь, и приготовился хорошенько отругать весь мир теми плохими словами, которые слышал от старшего брата Боба Лэскотта в последний день перед каникулами. 

Тут-то все и случилось. Раздался треск ломающихся веток, и из кустов, окружавших церковь, выпрыгнул тощий смуглый мальчик. Он на мгновение замер, как кот, услышавший что-то подозрительное, дикими глазами взглянул на Джейка и понесся дальше. Следом за ним выбежали еще пятеро пацанов, каждый — на голову выше и в два раза толще. Они остановились как вкопанные, заметив Джейка, и тот, первый, остановился тоже, развернулся, тяжело дыша, и приготовился к драке. Самый рослый и толстый парень мотнул головой, как бык, и снова побежал. За ним кинулись все остальные, ругаясь по-испански смешными ломающимися голосами. 

Наверное, это был не самый умный поступок Джейка. Он никого из них не знал. Да ради всего святого! Он оказался совершенно один непонятно где, и эти пацаны могли помочь ему, и, вполне возможно, этот мелкий действительно заслужил хорошенькую взбучку. Вот только Джейк Дженсен отлично знал, как это — когда ты один, а их — минимум трое, и все они выше, больше и сильнее. И, на самом-то деле, им просто не понравилось, как ты на них посмотрел. Поэтому он подставил первому преследователю подножку, чуть уравняв шансы, подбежал к мальчишке и встал рядом. 

Толстяк проорал что-то про дьявола и гринго, встал на ноги и пошел на Джейка. Следом за ним, ругаясь и подбадривая себя криками, двинулись остальные. А Джейку внезапно стало весело. В драке — без шансов, зато этот тощий черноглазый пацан смотрел на него удивленным, но явно благодарным взглядом, и это было действительно круто. 

Правда, через минуту им обоим стало не до выражения взаимной симпатии. Толстяк вместе с еще одним увальнем молотил Джейка, опрокинув на землю, рядом еще трое пытались удержать этого дикого парня, который вертелся, пинался и шипел, как кошка. Джейк извернулся и укусил одного из своих противников за руку. Тот заорал, отскочил и подобрал кирпич, валявшийся возле стены. Вряд ли это могло хорошо кончиться. Для Джейка, во всяком случае. Но тут толстый парень отвлекся, поднял голову, посмотрел куда-то и завизжал, как настоящая свинья. Его друзья повскакивали на ноги. Спустя мгновение перед церковью остались только Джейк и тощий мальчик. 

— Что за фигня? — Джейк с трудом встал, голова гудела и кружилось, один глаз стремительно заплывал. — Чего они испугались? 

Он посмотрел в ту же сторону, что и толстяк, и понял. По реке, Джейк мог бы поклясться в этом на чем угодно, по самой воде, к ним шла женщина в белом платье. Ее лицо было скрыто длинными черными волосами, но на секунду Джейку показалось, что он разглядел ее глаза — пустые, ничего не выражающие. Ему стало страшно. Страшнее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Надо было срочно убираться отсюда. Джейк оглянулся в поисках мальчика и увидел, что тот стоит и смотрит на женщину, не шевелясь и даже не моргая. 

— Эй! — Джейк подскочил и схватил мальчика за руку. — Пошли отсюда, чего ты застыл! 

Но с тем же успехом можно было разговаривать со статуей. Джейк даже ударил его — мальчик остался неподвижен, а женщина уже почти пересекла реку. Их разделяло ярдов пятнадцать, когда женщина завыла и протянула к ним руки. Джейк почувствовал страшный холод и зажмурился, крепко держа мальчика за плечо. Он думал, что теперь-то уж им конец. Но тут снова затрещали кусты. 

Джейк услышал женский голос, уверенно читающий молитву, почувствовал запах полыни и чего-то еще, такого же горького, и рискнул открыть один глаз. Прямо перед ними, загораживая от страшной белой фигуры, стояла высокая, абсолютно седая старуха. Ее руки, украшенные тускло блестевшими браслетами, быстро двигались, перебирая четки. Она читала молитву за молитвой, и силуэт страшной женщины постепенно бледнел, отступая во мрак. Когда та совсем скрылась, старуха обернулась к ним и улыбнулась, обнажив крепкие желтые зубы. Она сказала что-то мальчику, тот быстро залопотал по-испански, но Джейк совсем ничего не смог разобрать.  
— Так ты американец, мальчик? Как тебя зовут? Ты друг Карлоса? — Она говорила по-английски странно, как дикторы из новостных передач — без единой ошибки, слишком правильно.  
— Меня зовут Джейк Дженсен, сеньора. Мы только сегодня познакомились, — он сумел ответить, хотя голос еще дрожал.  
— Не бойся, Джейк. Я не дам в обиду ни тебя, ни своего внука. Меня зовут Хосефа. Как ты здесь оказался?  
— Я искал Люси, — почему-то обещание старой сеньоры его совершенно успокоило.  
— Люси? Не слышала о такой. Ты живешь в Ла Пасе?  
— Нет, сеньора Хосефа. Люси — моя родственница. Мы с родителями приехали отдыхать, но я...  
— Ох, матерь божья. Ты или потерялся, или убежал к этой Люси, так? Вы с Карлосом потому и спелись, не сомневаюсь. Ладно, пойдем. Я тебя накормлю, а потом позвоню в полицию. Они сообщат родственникам, где ты. Мать, наверное, с ума сходит от беспокойства.  
— Не сходит, — Джейк нахмурился. — Я им не нужен, у них Сара есть. 

Пока они втроем шли по каким-то узеньким темным улочкам, Карлос не произнес ни слова, а Джейк, незаметно для себя, рассказал сеньоре Хосефе обо всех своих горестях. Про белую женщину он старался не думать и не спрашивать — слишком свежим было воспоминание про тянущиеся к ним с Карлосом руки. 

***

Дом у сеньоры Хосефы оказался маленьким, но очень уютным. В комнате было очень много книг — битком набитые шкафы возвышались до самого потолка. В дальнем углу, на небольшом столике стояли зажженные свечи. Джейк смог разглядеть за ними фигурку девушки со сложенными в молитве руками. 

— Кто это?  
— Это святая Дева Мария, Джейк. Она защищает нас от зла, — и сеньора Хосефа прошла дальше, жестом показав следовать за ней. 

С потолка в кухне свисали пучки сухих трав, шкафы были заставлены сковородками и горшочками. Бабушка Карлоса усадила их за чистый деревянный стол, вручила по кружке горячего шоколада и принялась готовить еду. Джейк смотрел то на нее, то на угрюмо молчащего Карлоса, и, наконец, решился задать интересовавший его вопрос. 

— Сеньора, а почему вы не спрашиваете про наши синяки?  
— Ох, малыш, — сеньора Хосефа грустно посмотрела на него и вытерла руки о передник. — Потому что мой внук всегда так выглядит. Сколько их было сегодня, трое?  
— Пятеро, — Джейк произнес это и почувствовал, как Карлос пнул его под столом. — Эй, осторожней!  
— Заткнись.  
— Ты говоришь по-английски? Вау, а чего ты раньше молчал?  
— Он не слишком-то разговорчив, да, Карлос? И совсем не вежлив. Не сердись на него, Джейк. Боюсь, он просто не привык к обществу ровесников.

На смуглой коже Карлоса проступили красные пятна, он выскочил из-за стола, чуть не опрокинув кружку, и выбежал из кухни. Сеньора Хосефа прокричала что-то на испанском ему вслед и повернулась к плите. 

— У него нет друзей? Почему? И где его родители? — Джейку стало любопытно. Раньше единственным человеком, с которым никто не дружил, был он сам.  
— Его родители погибли, малыш. Давно, Карлос был совсем маленьким и не помнит их, — она помолчала. — А друзей у него нет. Нас вообще не очень-то любят в этих местах. Ты же заметил травы под потолком?  
— Заметил. Они пахнут вкусно, горько, но мне нравится. А для чего они?  
— С их помощью я лечу людей. Завариваю, делаю мази. Хорошо понимаю, когда у человека что-то болит.  
— Но это же хорошо? — Джейк недоуменно покрутил головой. — Почему вас не любят?  
— Некоторые называют это колдовством, — сеньора Хосефа вздохнула и поставила перед ним тарелку с чем-то незнакомым на вид, но совершенно восхитительно пахнущим. — Ешь, Джейк, а я найду Карлоса и схожу к телефону-автомату. Надо все-таки позвонить в полицию.

Когда Карлос зашел на кухню, Джейк сунул ему под нос вторую тарелку.  
— Эй, твоя бабушка офигеть как вкусно готовит! Я был жутко голодный, а теперь все хорошо. Как называется эта еда?  
— Энчиладос, — Карлос забрал свою тарелку и сел.  
— Энчи... Энчиладос? Здорово. Слушай, Карлос, твоя бабушка мне рассказала, ну, про тебя немного, хотя это неважно. Ты офигенно дерешься, я так быстро не умею, научишь?  
— А ты всегда такой болтливый? — Карлос смотрел на него с интересом, как будто никогда в жизни не видел ничего подобного. — Ты же слышал, как они меня называли? Внук Дьявола. Не боишься со мной разговаривать?  
— Нет. Да. Ну, почти. А тебя тоже раздражает, что я много говорю, да? — Джейк погрустнел. — Всех раздражает, даже маму.  
— Я научу тебя, если хочешь, — Карлос на секунду замялся, а потом встал и быстро обнял Джейка. — Спасибо.  
— Не за что, чувак, — Джейк широко улыбнулся. — Так мы теперь друзья?  
— Ага, — и Карлос наконец принялся за свой энчиладос. 

Сеньора Хосефа вернулась, когда они увлеченно обсуждали роботов. Ну, то есть, увлеченно обсуждал, в основном, Джейк, а Карлос внимательно его слушал и время от времени задавал вопросы, которые Джейк считал лучшими в мире, потому что они были именно про то, что он хотел рассказать, но забыл. 

— Мальчики, — бабушка Карлоса выглядела удивленной и немного расстроенной. — Телефон-автомат сломан. И тот, который в соседнем квартале тоже. Джейк, ты не откажешься посидеть еще немного у нас? Я пойду попробую разбудить соседей. У Софии, кажется, был домашний аппарат.  
— Не ходи к Софии, — Карлос поднялся с дивана и встал между Джейком и бабушкой. — Пусть он останется на ночь. А утром отведешь его в полицию сама.  
— Я согласен! — Джейк, конечно, соскучился по маме, но прямо сейчас ему не хотелось никуда уходить. С Карлосом было круто, а еще его бабушка совсем не ругалась и не кричала. И вообще, им было не все равно, есть он или нет.  
— Ох, ну что с вами поделаешь, — сеньора Хосефа улыбнулась, а потом подошла и обняла их обоих. — Бегите наверх, мальчики, я вам там постелю. 

Они поднимались наверх по узкой крутой лестнице, и вдруг Карлос, шедший впереди, резко развернулся и спросил:

— Ты ее видел? Там, возле церкви? — Джейк мог голову дать на отсечение, что голос у него был испуганный.  
— Видел. Только я не понял, кто это. Ты знаешь, Карлос? Мне показалось, что она шла прямо по воде, но этого же не может быть, правда?  
— Пойдем, — Карлос взял его за руку. — Бабушка расскажет, я уговорю ее. 

Сеньора Хосефа долго отнекивалась, говорила, что эта история не предназначена для детских ушей, что ее не стоит рассказывать ночью, но Карлос был упрямым. Таким же упрямым, как Джейк. И вдвоем они добились своего. Сеньора присела на краешек большой кровати, поправила тонкий плед, под которым устроились мальчики, и начала рассказывать.

Давным-давно, еще когда испанцы правили этой страной, в одной маленькой деревушке родилась удивительно красивая девочка. Время шло, девочка росла и год от года становилась все краше. Начали говорить, что второй такой не сыскать во всей Мексике. Крепкая, белозубая, девушка носила свои черные волосы, как настоящую корону. Мария — так ее звали — выросла своенравной и капризной: она отказывала даже самым завидным женихам. Говорила, что пойдет только за того, кого сама полюбит. И полюбила — богатого землевладельца, который несколько лет дарил ей подарки и обещал сделать самой счастливой. Поначалу так и было. Ранчеро выстроил в деревне огромный дом и женился на Марии. У них родилось двое очаровательных малышей, мальчик и девочка. Но старые боги этой земли за что-то прогневались на Марию, и счастье ушло. Муж начал все чаще уезжать на свое ранчо, оставался там сначала на недели, потом — на месяцы. Приезжал в их деревню только чтобы навестить детей. Злые языки поговаривали, что он нашел новую жену и уже строит другой дом. Мария почернела от злости и ревности. И вот однажды, когда Мария заметила мужа, скачущего к их дому, она схватила детей, отвела их к реке и утопила. Ранчеро, увидев содеянное ею, уехал и больше не возвращался. А она после этого потеряла разум. Днями и ночами Мария бродила по берегу, плакала и звала детей. Она расцарапала себе лицо и вырвала волосы, перестала есть, только ходила и плакала, плакала, плакала. И умерла там, на берегу. Ее нашли, переодели в белое платье и похоронили. Но как только гроб с телом Марии закрыла земля, на берегу заметили женщину, одетую в белые одежды. То была Мария, которая не смогла обрести покой даже после смерти. Ее прозвали Ла Йорона, Плакальщица. И во всей Мексике матери ненавидели ее и боялись, потому что знали — Ла Йорона забирает к себе детей, оказавшихся на берегу реки после захода солнца. Веками она бродила по всей стране, но вот уже пять десятков лет Плакальщица появляется только здесь, в Ла Пасе. И виноваты в этом люди. 

Полвека тому назад сюда перебралась одна старая, но все еще сильная ведьма из Мехико. Она была бруха — огненная — и не умела лечить. Но вредить соседям тоже не собиралась. По крайней мере, так теперь говорят. Люди Ла Паса не приняли ее. Накануне дня всех Мертвых они сожгли ее дом, а саму ведьму прогнали из города. Ей вслед кидали камни. Каждый старался ударить побольнее. Когда ей в спину ударил мелкий камешек, брошенный рукой ребенка, ведьма обернулась и прокляла Ла Пас и всех его жителей. Ценой своей жизни она призвала Ла Йорону и привязала ее к этой земле. И теперь раз в год Плакальщица забирает у нас двоих. Мальчика и девочку. Мало кто отваживается гулять здесь после заката. 

— А в этом году? — Джейк сел в постели, крепко держа руку Карлоса в своей. — Она уже забрала кого-то в этом году?  
— Не бойся, Джейк. Она не может зайти в дом, — сеньора Хосефа улыбнулась, но глаза у нее были грустные. — Я оставлю вам свои четки, мальчики. Спите спокойно. 

Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Джейк повернулся к Карлосу. 

— Ты должен знать. Скажи мне, она?..  
— Девочку. Весной. Теперь ей нужен мальчик, — Карлос говорил удивительно спокойно, и это еще больше напугало Джейка.  
— Ты не боишься? — Он выпустил руку Карлоса, придвинулся ближе и обнял его. Карлос, казалось, весь состоял из острых углов, но Джейк не отпустил бы его ни за что на свете.  
— Нет. И ты не бойся. Она ни за что не заберет тебя. 

***

Джейк проснулся от холода. Плед сбился в ногах, подушка стала плоской и твердой, а Карлоса не было ни в кровати, ни в комнате. Джейк вскочил, зачем-то схватил с маленького столика четки, одним махом нацепил шорты и услышал, как внизу тихонько скрипнула, закрываясь, входная дверь. Он сразу понял, куда и зачем отправился посреди ночи Карлос. Джейк выскочил следом и еще успел заметить, как впереди мелькает белая футболка друга. 

Он никогда в жизни не бегал так быстро. Даже когда пришлось улепетывать от разгневанного соседа, которому радиоуправляемый вертолет Джейка разбил окно. В ушах противно звенело, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, Джейку казалось, что он сейчас задохнется, но догнать Карлоса не получалось. Он старался закричать, позвать на помощь, но дыхания хватало только на бег. И Джейк бежал, больше всего на свете боясь опоздать. 

Он проломился сквозь знакомые кусты, в кровь расцарапав лицо, но даже не обратил на это внимания, потому что Карлос уже стоял по щиколотку в воде, а Ла Йорона опять тянула к нему руки. Только на этот раз она была гораздо ближе. Джейк был еще слишком далеко. Он не успевал. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, он почувствовал теплое дерево четок и, наконец, закричал. 

— Карлос! Карлос, не надо! 

Ему показалось, что Карлос чуть шевельнулся, и это прибавило сил. Джейк вбежал в воду, поднимая тучу брызг, и загородил Карлоса собой, как это сделала раньше сеньора Хосефа. 

— Ты не заберешь его. Хватит, пожалуйста, ты уже отомстила! — Джейк всхлипывал, заикался, ему было страшно, но отступать было нельзя. — Оставь его в покое, он — не твой сын! У него есть бабушка, она его любит! И у него есть я. Карлос с тобой не пойдет. 

Ему казалось, что они стояли так вечность. Ла Йорона тянула руки к Карлосу. Луна освещала ее белое платье своим тусклым, мертвенным светом, и эта картинка была настолько нереальной, настолько похожей на сцену из ужастика, который он давно — в другой жизни — смотрел с Сарой тайком от родителей, что Джейк засмеялся. 

— Я знаю правила, ты, жалкий кусок тумана. Когда взойдет солнце, ты пропадешь. Нам надо только продержаться до утра! — Плакальщица внезапно оказалась совсем рядом, и он опять почувствовал могильный холод. — Два дня назад я мечтал купаться долго-долго — и у меня получилось. Мои желания всегда сбываются. А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты оставила нас в покое! 

И Джейк ткнул кулаком с зажатыми в нем четками прямо в Ла Йорону. У него было такое ощущение, будто он пытался побить желе из школьной столовой — липко, противно и бесполезно. А потом все кончилось. Джейк почувствовал, как к его спине прижался дрожащий Карлос, и наконец-то заплакал. 

Сеньора Хосефа нашла их на берегу — мокрых, уставших, замерзших, но совершенно не испуганных. Карлос и Джейк уснули сразу же, как только добрались до кровати, но даже во сне старались быть как можно ближе друг к другу. Сеньора Хосефа не отходила от их кровати до самого рассвета.

Утром она отвела Джейка в полицию. Карлос не сказал ему ни слова на прощание. Только крепко-крепко обнял, а потом отвернулся и ушел в дом. Перед полицейским участком Джейк остановился, глядя в ту сторону, откуда они пришли, и смаргивая слезы. 

— Не грусти, малыш, — браслеты сеньоры Хосефы тихо зазвенели, ударяясь друг об друга, когда она протянула руку и потрепала его по голове. — Ты сделал большое дело. Наша семья будет всегда благодарна тебе.  
— Меня теперь никуда не отпустят, так что можно я буду вам писать?  
— Конечно, Джейк. Карлос будет рад этому. Очень.  
— И еще, сеньора Хосефа, — Джейк засунул руку в карман и вытащил четки. — Это, кажется, ваше. Я случайно взял вчера.  
— Оставь себе. На память.  
— Тогда отдайте Карлосу, — Джейк упрямо замотал головой, когда она попыталась отказаться. — Я хочу, чтобы они были у него.  
— Договорились. А теперь пойдем. Тебя все-таки надо вернуть родителям.  
— Мы еще увидимся? Хоть когда-нибудь?  
— Не переставай верить, малыш, — сеньора Хосефа тепло улыбнулась ему. — Никогда не переставай верить. 

И они вошли в стеклянные двери полицейского участка.

Родители примчались через полчаса. За это время смешной усатый офицер успел раз десять пообещать Джейку, что «все будет хорошо», потом долго благодарил сеньору Хосефу и даже записал ее показания. Сеньора, подмигнув Джейку, сообщила полицейскому, что мальчик встретился ей по дороге на рынок сегодня утром. Она хотела быстрее посадить его в патрульную машину, ребенок устал и замерз, да вот беда — ни одного полицейского, на машине или без, в районе старой церкви Святой Троицы не было. Пришлось вести через несколько кварталов, а он даже не жаловался, бедняжка. 

Полицейский смотрел сочувственно и, кажется, немножко восхищенно, а Джейк изо всех сил пытался не рассмеяться, когда мама с отцом кинулись к нему, уронив по пути какие-то коробки с документами. Отец схватил Джейка на руки, а мама обнимала их обоих, плакала и все время повторяла, «Слава богу, дорогой, мы так волновались». Джейк, услышав это, вывернулся из отцовских рук, и, серьезно глядя снизу вверх, недоверчиво спросил:

— Правда? Ты честно скажи, тебе не все равно?  
— Ох, Джейки, — мама прижала его к себе и расплакалась еще сильнее. 

Он не заметил, когда ушла сеньора Хосефа. Просто оглянулся, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на нее — и не увидел. Родителям Джейк рассказал почти то же, что сеньора — полицейскому. Ну, может, чуть подробнее. Не то чтобы он очень хотел врать, но говорить о том, что случилось на самом деле, просто не мог. Джейк почему-то был уверен: стоит только обмолвиться про Карлоса и белую Плакальщицу, как все это перестанет быть настоящим. И молчал. Даже когда тонкие, истрепанные конверты возвращались с противной синей печатью «адресат выбыл» на боку, Джейк не рассказывал никому правду. Он отправил, наверное, штук двадцать писем — и перестал, когда отпраздновал свой девятый день рождения. Еще через полгода он решительно сдернул фальшивую бороду с не менее фальшивого Санты, пришедшего поздравить его с Рождеством, и сердито заявил родителям, что его желания исполняются безо всяких помощников. 

Джейк Дженсен и правда продолжал в это верить. 

_США, Портленд, 2005 год_

— Капрал Дженсен по вашему приказанию прибыл, сэр!  
— Вольно, капрал. Садись. И если ты еще раз отдашь мне честь в этом чертовом баре — работу будешь искать долго. И точно не в армии.  
— Понял, сэр. — Дженсен плюхнулся на стул и с любопытством уставился на своего нового командира. Ну, он надеялся, что командира. 

Когда его вызвали в штаб и сообщили, что им интересуется глава спецподразделения, выполняющего секретные операции, Дженсен не поверил. С его-то записями в личном деле и той историей с майором Колвилом можно было рассчитывать только на отдел снабжения. Когда глава спецподразделения назначил ему встречу в баре, Дженсен решил, что это чья-то дурацкая шутка. Но все равно пришел. Теперь он во все глаза смотрел на полковника Франклина Клэя и понимал, что сделает все, чтобы попасть к нему в команду. Вообще все. Даже заткнется на час. Ну ладно, на полчаса. 

— Я читал твое личное дело, Дженсен, — Клэй усмехнулся. — Отличный послужной список.  
— Сэр? — Дженсен постарался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, но получилось плохо.  
— Неподчинение приказу, нарушение дисциплины, опять неподчинение, потом три предоставления к награде, ни одно не реализовано. Не поделишься, почему?  
— Нелепая случайность, сэр. Больше такого не повторялось.  
— Конечно, трех раз, думаю, вполне достаточно, — Клэй сделал хороший глоток пива из высокого бокала. — Расслабься, парень. Тот майор был редкостным мудаком. Ему дай волю — он бы во всей Саудовской Аравии камня на камне не оставил. Я знаю, что это ты влез в узел связи и отменил приказ. Поэтому до сих пор капрал, верно?  
— Там были гражданские. Сэр, — Дженсену не очень-то хорошо удавалось строить из себя серьезного и ответственного парня. Во всяком случае, дольше пяти минут подряд, и Клэй это, кажется, понял.  
— Я же сказал, расслабься. Пива себе возьми, или что ты там любишь, — жестом подозвав официанта, Клэй продолжил. — Так вот, Дженсен. Что ты слышал о Лузерах?

Неделю спустя Джейк Дженсен шел по территории военной базы под Портлендом и очень волновался. Он честно выпил все нужные таблетки и даже позвонил Саре, чтобы выслушать пару десятков наставлений, но это его не успокоило. Лузеры были единственной командой, в которую ему действительно хотелось вписаться. 

— Эй, Дженсен, — Клэй вышел из какой-то неприметной двери и махнул ему рукой. — Двигай сюда, мы тебя ждем. 

Через минуту Дженсен уже стоял в гараже, и старался не смущаться под пристальными взглядами четырех здоровых мужиков. Ну ладно, трех — полковник смотрел не так уж пристально.  
— Это Рок. После меня его надо слушаться как господа бога, — Клэй махнул рукой в направлении огромного и очень сурового на вид капитана. — Справа от него Пуч, слева — Кугар. Меня ты знаешь.  
— Привет. — Дженсен пожал руку Року, Пучу и повернулся к последнему, Кугару. 

Тот слегка приподнял крутую ковбойскую шляпу в знак приветствия. Но Дженсен на шляпу даже не посмотрел — только на руки, в которых Кугар крутил старые, истершиеся и очень знакомые четки. Те самые, которые снились Дженсену с восьми лет. Кугар заметил его взгляд и вопросительно приподнял бровь. 

— Ка... Карлос? 

Дженсен мог бы поклясться, что у Кугара отвисла челюсть. Он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Дженсена, в глазах промелькнуло узнавание, потом недоверие, но он все еще не произнес ни слова.  
— Офигеть, Клэй, — вмешался Рок. — Я имя этого пацана через пару месяцев услышал, а ты притаскиваешь какого-то новичка из техподдержки, и он уже знает нашего Кугара.  
— Об этом не было ни слова в досье. И Кугар мне ничего не сказал, — Клэй нахмурился. — Эй, Куг, ты ничего не хочешь нам объяснить? Или ты, Дженсен. 

— Тебя зовут Карлос, когда ты был маленьким, ты жил в Ла Пасе, и...  
— Заткнись, — отрывисто бросил Кугар и шагнул ближе.  
— Черт, а ты все еще не слишком-то разговорчив.  
— А ты все еще слишком много болтаешь.  
— Парни, или вы нам объясните все прямо сейчас, или я разрешу Року использовать нож, — в голосе Клэя звучала реальная угроза. — Вы давно знакомы?  
— Ага. — Кугар улыбнулся, не глядя ни на кого, кроме Дженсена.  
— Можно и так сказать, — сообщил в пространство Дженсен, и, наконец, тоже сделал шаг вперед. 

Они обнимались под свист и улюлюканье остальных, и Дженсен думал, что ему, определенно, стоит поработать над волшебным механизмом, способным ускорить исполнение собственных желаний. Ждать следующего чуда еще семнадцать лет он точно не собирался.


End file.
